Dancing Classes
by lalaleniii
Summary: Sebastian loves dancing classes. Especially wehn the girls did single-line-dance-numbers. The boys would sit on the edge of the dance floor, watching the girls eagerly. Sebastian would sit on the edge of the dance floor, checking the other guys out...


A/N: This is a little OS which features Sebastian hitting on other guys and his favourite pickup-line.

Enjoy. Oh, and also, the guy is named Luke for a reason. My mom always told me that if I had become a guy, she would've called me Lukas. So this is practically the closest I'll ever get to Sebastian.

Sebastian loved dancing classes. Even though he knew all the steps by heart, but this only meant he had more time to focus on the other guys there, instead of listening to the teacher explaining new dance moves – to the annoyance of his dance partner. She obviously thought he was checking out other _girls_ and she was obviously not pleased by it. So she kept stepping much closer to Sebastian than it was appropriate. That on the other hand displeased Sebastian because he'd shown her from the very beginning that he wasn't interested at her at all – he only showed as much politeness as was necessary.

Thankfully the dancing teacher came to his aid. 'It's a classic dance; you're not supposed to be so close together. Mind the space; in a classic dance _this_ is clearly inappropriate.' The girl looked angry, but stepped back a little bit. Sebastian took only half notice of it. There was this particular boy, who had caught his attention a few lessons ago and since then Sebastian had kept watching him. Only last week the guy noticed that he seemed to be interested at him and so he looked at him too every when and then.

'Alright, fine!' the teacher clapped her hands and the couples immediately separated, most of the guys looking relieved and most of the girls disappointed.

'Time for our girls number!' The disappointment was replaced by excited chattering instantly. Sebastian put on a smirk.

The only-girls-line-dance-numbers were what he enjoyed most about the dancing course – the boys would just sit on the edge of the dance floor and watch the girls eagerly. Sebastian would sit on the edge of the dance floor checking the other guys out. He followed the boys, who were sitting down in the leather seats which were placed all over the edge of the room. He chose a seat in a place where the guy he kept watching for the most time of the lesson would see him, even if he was watching the girls dance.

Their eyes met and Sebastian stared directly into them, slightly biting his lower lip. The guy furrowed his brows and quickly looked away. Sebastian chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile the teacher had explained the basic dance moves to the girls and finally turned on the music.

Sebastian was both surprised and pleased with the choice of song – maybe Lady Gaga's Love Game was a little inappropriate to play in a room filled with a bunch of teenage boys and girls, but he wouldn't complain.

Some of the guys whistled and clapped their hands, while the girls put on their best sexy faces and straightened their skirts and dresses.

Sebastian focused his gaze on the guy across the room. He started mouthing the lyrics wordlessly, singing along to the song for himself and meaning every word of it.

At first the guy just watched the girls but after a while he noticed the intense glare on him. His eyes met Sebastian's again. He became aware that Sebastian was silently serenading him. He also took notice of the words Sebastian was mouthing in his direction, but he didn't look away this time. He just sat there and watched while Sebastian was shamelessly checking him out, scanning all of his body with a sexy smirk. The guy's brows furrowed but he didn't dare to look away.

As the song ended the girls gathered in groups giggling, while the boys erupted in applause. Sebastian clapped his hands politely, hardly interested in the things that the others were doing.

The teacher said a few final words before dismissing class.

Sebastian waited a few moments before he got up and went straight up to the guy on the other end of the room. He leaned on the chair next to him and held out his hand.

'Sebastian Smythe' he introduced himself. It may sound selfish, but he loved the sound of these words together. They just fit perfectly together. Only just saying them was kind of a pickup line.

The other guy slowly took the hand and shook it.

'Luke' he replied. 'Luke Tailor'

'Nice to meet you, Luke Tailor' Sebastian said, smiling broadly. Luke watched him curiously for a while before he eventually asked: 'What exactly are you up to?'

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. 'Isn't that obvious?' The guy snorted.

'Well let me be clear about something – I mean I don't have any issues or something in any way but' he pointed to himself. 'I'm not gay, sorry'

'That doesn't bother me, if it doesn't bother you' Sebastian responded with a smirk.

Luke's jaw dropped. Clearly he'd expected anything but this.

'So does it bother you?' Sebastian asked.

'Actually I couldn't tell if it bothers me' he admitted in a low voice looking around in the now-empty dance rehearsal room.

'I mean I'm into girls and stuff, but…' he trailed off.

'Great' Sebastian said as he sat down in the chair. 'So why not give it a try? I mean I'm hot, you're hot' – Luke snorted again 'You're single, I am single – there's nothing that keeps you from that … adventure. And I totally need some fun. And you seem like I could have fun with you.'

'Wait, wait!' Luke put up his arms. 'Why would you assume that I don't have a girlfriend?'

Sebastian chuckled. 'First, if you had one you'd be most likely doing this course thing with her and second you would've mentioned her already.'

Luke couldn't help but smile. 'So you're one of the smart guys, are you?' Sebastian just shrugged.

'Look. So you and I are going out tonight. We enjoy the night and we'll see where and how far it goes. I can help you finding out if it bothers you'

Luke was slightly distracted by the straightforwardness of Sebastian's words. 'Oh very generous of you' he said sarcastically. He considered a little.

'Alright, I'm in' he finally said. A bright grin spread on Sebastian's face.

'Great' he opened his bag, pulled out a sketchbook ripped a blank page out of it and scribbled on it. He handed the paper to Luke with the words: 'Call, if you have decided where you wanna go. And be prepared for anything.'

'I won't promise to keep my hands with me' he added after a few moments.

'And I' Luke replied firmly. 'Won't promise that I won't reject you and tell you to back off.'

Sebastian shot him a glance which Luke couldn't interpret, but he clearly saw the determination in his eyes.

'Alright' Sebastian said, turning around. 'See you tonight, Tailor'

'See you!' Luke watched as Sebastian left the room not looking back once more.

What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
